stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alpha Chronicles
The Alpha Chronicles is a series of stories set in the Star Trek: Between the Stars universe that crosses over with Space: 1999. The premise of the stories is a "what if" scenario wherein Moonbase Alpha and her crew are transported into the Star Trek universe. The stories begin in the year 2378. Stories # In "New Life, New Civilization - Part Two", a space warp in the Alphans' universe drags the moon across a dimensional barrier into another. There they are greeted almost immediately by the crew of the U.S.S. Messenger, from whom they learn they are on a collision course with a populated planet. With the assistance of six other starships, Messenger is able to help them avoid the catastrophe and even settle the moon in orbit of another nearby planet. Also, Maya learns that she is pregnant, and to celebrate the new life inside her and that of the Alphans in their new universe, she and Tony Verdeschi are married. # In "Coming Home", Messenger's new chief engineer is struggling to figure out how to rotate the moon in order to maintain the atmosphere they will gain when the moon is terraformed. Meanwhile, another Starfleet vessel -- on their way to Alpha with the scientists who will be leading the project -- discovers a small craft drifting in space that turns out to be an Eagle from Alpha. Even more incredible is that this Eagle, and the three men inside it, were lost four years before the Alphans came to their new universe. # In "The Purpose of Alpha", an investigation into Eagle 12's mysterious reappearance leads to the discovery of a message recorded by the beings responsible (using Victor Bergman to do so) and 12 data files that "will only open when their contents will be most useful". The message left for the Alphans tells them that Victor, Paul, and Kano were returned to where they "are meant to be", and that the actions taken to get them there would have a "profound effect on the universe for uncounted lifetimes to come". Koenig wonders why Alpha was taken out of their own universe, and also decides he will wait no longer to ask Dr. Russell to be his wife. # In "The Inconvenient Truth", the Alphans get to experience life outside the base when the atmospheric shield goes online -- and the "moon movers" (modified shuttle engines normally used to move asteroids from known flight paths) enable them to witness sunrises and sunsets by rotating the moon. Alan Carter forms a connection to Dr. Sanai Grayson when he is witness to some un-Vulcan-like behavior, and the whole base learns a hard lesson about their vulnerability in this new universe when the Messenger is called away and Orion slave traders take advantage of Starfleet's absence. Also, some of the Alphans learn that their counterparts from this universe's past are ancestors of a few of their new friends, and Maya discovers she's not the only Psychon around. Cameos Maya Verdeschi and Alan Carter appear in the story "Echoes of the Past" as part of an away team, which takes place between "New Life, New Civilization - Part Two" and "Coming Home". External Link: Star Trek: Between the Stars story archive